Carnival
by KnitChick1979
Summary: Written for the day one prompt over at the redismycolour community on LiveJournal. Set in my AU Torchwood universe. Jacqueline and Iana go on a date!


"The Weevil is captured."

Jacqueline skidded to a dead stop, her coat flaring out, and Iana nearly plowed into her back. She shot a brief look at the display from her wrist strap and then reached up, Webley still in her hand, to tap the comm in her ear.

"What do you mean the Weevil is captured? Already?" she demanded of Gwynn.

Toshiyuki's dulcet tones came over the comms. "The Weevil was distracted by the smells and noise of the carnival and we were able to catch it by surprise."

Jacqueline closed her wrist strap. "Wow. Well done then. What's your position? We'll come help you get it into the SUV."

"No need," Tosh replied. "Gwynn already has it tied up and we are about to load it in the back seat. Did you know he is skilled at hog-tying?"

"Oh. Well then." Jacqueline paused, unsure of what to say.

"Captain, we have the situation well in hand. My scanners show no more Rift activity in the area. Gwynn and I will bring the Weevil back to the holding cells and then assist Owena in her dissections. Why don't you take the evening off?" Tosh said.

Iana put her hand on Jacqueline's shoulder. Jacqueline noticed she had already holstered her Glock pistol. She had been listening via her own comm and a small smile was creeping across her face.

"Why don't we take Tosh's advice, Captain? I haven't been to a carnival in years. You can win me a dolly," she said softly in Jacqueline's ear.

Jacqueline contemplated this for a moment, then reluctantly returned her Webley to its holster. "All right, I suppose if everything is secure. But the minute there's a Rift spike or any trouble, you call me, understand? I'll keep my comm on and at the ready."

"Understood, Captain," Tosh replied. "But there will be no need. Enjoy your evening."

Jacqueline tapped her comm and then turned around to face Iana. Iana stood there, looking impeccable in her favourite black pinstriped suit, wearing a vivid red blouse and somehow not panting despite how hard they had been running, chasing the Rift activity Jacqueline was picking up on her wrist strap. Jacqueline tried in vain to straighten out her mussed up blouse, feeling like a slob compared to Iana.

"You look fine," Iana said. She walked over and took Jacqueline's hand. "Come on, I smell some candy floss with my name on it!"

Jacqueline chuckled. "Sounds good to me. I don't think I've ever had candy floss!"

"You're kidding!" Iana said as they made their way across to the food booths. She eyed the selection, then told the carnival worker, "Two large bags of candy floss and a plate of funnel cake."

As Iana reached for her small purse, Jacqueline stopped her and pulled a wallet from the depths of her coat, shooting Iana a grin. She pulled out a crisp twenty pound note and handed it over, then took the change and the bags of candy floss.

"Thank you," Iana said, taking the plate of hot funnel cake and walking away from the food booth.

"You're welcome," Jacqueline said. "I did ask you on a date a few days ago after all." She opened one of the bags and pulled out a tuft of candy floss, staring at it a moment before putting it in her mouth.

"Well?" Iana asked, trying to read Jacqueline's expression. She pulled off a bit of funnel cake and savored it.

"Interesting. It's...it's really sweet!" Jacqueline said.

Iana laughed. "Well it is pure sugar after all! Here, try a little of this." She held up the funnel cake plate.

"What is this then?" Jacqueline asked, breaking off a small piece and peering at it.

"Funnel cake. Just eat it, it's not going to kill you," Iana replied.

Jacqueline shoved the piece in her mouth. "You never know," she said, mouth full. "Mmm..."

Iana grinned. She looked around and spotted an empty bench, and she grabbed Jacqueline's arm, pulling her over to it.

"Why did you get two bags of this stuff?" Jacqueline asked, peering at the two very large bags of candy floss in her hands.

"One for us to enjoy now, and one for later." Iana broke off a large piece of funnel cake and fed it to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline grinned. "I see. I like that idea!"

Jacqueline broke off a large piece of funnel cake and fed it to Iana, managing to get powdered sugar all over both of them. Iana groaned but ignored the powdered sugar all over her face as she held another piece out for Jacqueline. Jacqueline devoured it, while simultaneously gathering more powdered sugar on her finger, which she then trailed down Iana's cheek.

"Oh dear, you've got powdered sugar all over your face and we don't have any napkins!" Jacqueline said in mock surprise. "I suppose I'll have to get it off you."

Iana rolled her eyes. "In public?" she muttered.

Jacqueline ignored her protests and set about licking all the sugar off Iana's face, ending with a passionate kiss.

Iana blushed furiously. "If I had known what a sloppy eater you could be when the mood took you..." she began quietly.

"You would never let me out of the Hub without a bib on?" Jacqueline supplied with a grin. "All right, how about the tunnel of love?" she suggested, noticing Iana's discomfort.

"You can't take food on the rides," Iana said pointedly. She looked down at the plate. "Though I'm not quite as hungry any more."

Jacqueline stood up and took the plate from Iana. "Then might I make another suggestion?" She held out a hand to Iana, who stood up and took it, regarding Jacqueline with a questioning look. "Why don't we finish this back at the Hub?"

"But everyone else is there!" Iana protested as Jacqueline began to make her way toward the Invisible Lift that led into the Hub.

"So? We'll be in secure archives, and they won't know a thing," Jacqueline said. "Come on, live a little!"

Iana sighed and stepped onto the Invisible Lift, feeling like they were being all too public since the busy carnival was set up all around the fountain in the Plass. She held Jacqueline's hand as the Lift began to descend and the quiet dampness of the Hub came into view.

When the Lift stopped, Jacqueline pulled Iana toward the staircase that led to the lower levels. Tosh was at his desk and didn't even look up as they breezed past him. They could hear muttered curses from Owena and a chuckle from Gwynn coming from the direction of Autopsy. But it wasn't long before they reached the second level of archives and Jacqueline pulled Iana into a small room, putting the food down on the table and pulling Iana into a tight embrace.

"Ready to enter the tunnel of love?" Jacqueline whispered in Iana's ear.

Iana didn't say anything. She answered with a passionate kiss.

Upstairs, Tosh shut down his workstation for the night as Owena and Gwynn emerged from Autopsy and pulled their coats on.

"Did Jacqueline and Iana ever come back?" Owena asked.

"They did, about ten minutes ago," Tosh responded, shrugging on his brown trenchcoat. "They headed straight for archives."

Owena chuckled. "So we won't see them until morning."

"Why? What could they be doing in archives at this time of night?" Gwynn asked.

Owena pushed him toward the cog door. "Wow, such an innocent mind," she said. "Think about it a bit big boy. You'll figure it out!"

Tosh followed them out, locking the Tourist Office and setting the alarm when they reached the main exit from the Hub.

"Do you think the others are still upstairs?" Iana asked quietly, shivering a little in the cool, damp air of the archives.

Jacqueline flipped open her wrist strap. "No, they probably went home shortly after we got here. We have the place all to ourselves." She grinned and pulled Iana close to her for another passionate kiss.

"Good. Then can we move to your bed? It's freezing down here!" Iana complained.

Jacqueline laughed. "All right, fair enough. Race you!" She scooped up the pile of clothes they had left in the corner and ran up the stairs toward the main Hub, completely naked. Iana let out a protesting squeak and tried to find something to cover herself before giving up and chasing after Jacqueline.

Iana found the mound of clothes tossed onto Jacqueline's office chair and heard singing coming from the hole in the office floor that led to Jacqueline's tiny bedroom. She carefully climbed down the ladder, shivering as her feet touched the icy cold ladder. When she reached the floor, Jacqueline was sitting on the bed singing something in a language Iana didn't recognize.

"What song is that?" she asked, sitting beside Jacqueline and grabbing the blanket to pull around her.

"Oh, an old folk song. I forget what planet I heard it on, ages ago really, but I always thought it lovely. You like?"

"I do, it's very pretty. What does it mean?" Iana laid her head on Jacqueline's shoulder.

"I don't really remember. Something about family." Jacqueline slid her arm around Iana's waist. "Ready for another go?"

Iana shook her head. "I'm cold!" she protested.

Jacqueline cupped Iana's chin in her hand and kissed her gently. "All right, then let's warm you up a bit." She stood up and pulled the covers back properly, then once Iana had slid under the sheets, she laid down beside her and snuggled up close. "Better?"

"Much." Iana brushed a lock of hair from Jacqueline's forehead and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll take this over the silly carnival any day!" she murmurred, starting to feel very sleepy.

"Me too," Jacqueline agreed.

THE END


End file.
